An All New Beginning
by SunAngel54
Summary: After Saber tooth was disbanded Sting and Rogue decide to join Fairy Tail. But as it is time for the next Grand Magic Games who knows what will happen? As certain people get new powers and love blossoms nothing is without a full package of drama! Join them on their many adventures along with the notorious guild known for trouble and fun! *Set after the Tartaros Arc* (Year 793)
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING

A/N: Hey there!

Natsu: Ne, ne author you're so weird saying hi to nobody -_-

A/N: Not 'nobody' dragon-boy! I was talking to myself cause… *realised how weird that sounded and shut up*

Natsu: That doesn't make it any better! Anyways let's ignore our crazed author (A/N- WHAT?) and enjoy the story *grins before being beaten to a pulp by Erza for calling A/N crazy*

Chapter -1

The sad truth

The sun shone in through the window of our favourite celestial mage's room. "Gee Luce wake up already!" our resident fire dragon slayer screamed climbing in through the blonde's window receiving a pillow to the face. "Can you please stay quiet and what have I told you about breaking into my apartment!?" Lucy Heartfillia screeched now fully awake and very agitated. "Never mind that Luce! Let's go to the guild!" Natsu yelled with a childish grin making the blonde blush "fine! But first let me change and get out!" she yelled pushing him out of her window. The people ignored this as a regular happening and continued about their business.

 _AT FAIRY TAIL'S HEADQUARTERS_

The guild hall was surprisingly calm noticing how most of the members were still not present "Ara~Ara~ why do I feel like this is some sort of calm before the storm?" Mira said a twinkle of worry in her ocean blue eyes as she wiped the bar counters before the brightest smile imaginable lit up her face as the strawberry lover red-head entered along with the petite sky Dragon-Slayer and her white exceed. "Hello there Erza, Wendy and Charla!" Mira greeted as they occupied their regular table before walking towards them "so what would you lovelies like today? The usual or something special? Oh before I forget Erza we've brought in some premium strawberry mousse today if you want I can serve you that along with your cake!" Mira asked Erza perked up at the sound of _'premium'_ and _'strawberry'_ in the same sentence and one by one they all ordered their breakfast "I'll be taking my regular strawberry cake and strawberry Frappuccino along with that strawberry mousse you were talking about" all three remaining women smiled at the red-head "Mira-san I'll be taking my usual of blueberry waffles a glass of blueberry milkshake and some whipped cream for the waffles along with blueberry ice-cream!" Wendy chirruped smiling and motioned for Charla to order "I'll be taking my usual a steaming cup of Darjeeling tea along with some pancakes drenched in maple syrup". Mira walked away to prepare their regular orders and just as she reached the bar counter the doors were swung open and there stood Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy "hello there everyone! How are you guys?" Mira greeted and wondered as to why they were all arriving at the same time every other day Juvia and Gray would walk in five minutes before the un-separable trio of the guild. Making light of it she once again went to Erza's table as they all seated themselves there "Good morning Mira!" Lucy greeted and waved at her a smile brighter than the sun itself adorning her face and a similar one lit up Mira's face as well "well don't make me wait give your orders!" she said but sweat dropped as Natsu and Gray began screaming their orders at once before an armour clad hand slapped the back of their heads "Mira please state an order in which they will give their orders" Erza said getting angry at how because of those two idiots her strawberry cake and mousse were waiting. "As you say Erza, well then first up will be Happy, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray" a side glare was thrown to Natsu from Gray at him being able to order before the ice mage. "Aye! A delicious fish, salmon please!" "A vanilla mocha latte along with choco-chip waffles in strawberry syrup accompanied by vanilla ice-cream" "Juvia wants blueberry Frappuccino and a PB & J topped off with whipped cream and a raspberry pudding !" "HELL YEAH MY TURN! I WANT HOT AND SPICY FIERY GRILLED CHICKEN DRENCHED IN TABASCO SAUCE AND A SPICY SANDWICH ALONG WITH MY SPECIAL SPICY RED BELL PEPPER EXTRACT INFUSED COFFEE!" "What a hot-headed idiot! I'll be having a chilled cappuccino with a giant snow-cone with blueberry syrup and an ice-cream sundae". By the time all of them were finished Gajeel, Lily and Levy had also seated themselves down and gave their orders "I'll be taking my raspberry cappuccino a ham sandwich and raspberry sundae!" Levy said all the while flipping through a thick worn down book "kiwi juice and some fresh kiwis along with some toast would be great" Pantherlily A.K.A. Lily said his usual aura of authority gone as he leaned over Levy's shoulder equally absorbed in the book on the girl's lap as the girl herself was "that brilliant iron coffee or smoothie whichever one is available with any scraps of metal you have lying around" Gajeel said obviously agitated that both his exceed and i-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-crush were both ignoring him all absorbed in that stupid book he got as a reward for a mission.

Mira's P.O.V.

Wow it seemed as if everyone was hungry today. The first thing I made were the smoothies and coffees, I then made the sandwiches and pancakes and waffles then scooped out ice-cream, shaved some ice, poured syrup, took out the mousse and pudding and sundae and cake, finally found some spoons and forks and grilled the chicken. Now this may seem like a lot of work but really it does not tire me anymore. Serving them their breakfast we chat for some time until I was called over for Cana asking more booze. Around afternoon tables, chairs and people alike were being thrown around the guild and as usual it was an open battlefield as most of the male population and Erza were fighting with each other for some reason no one can really comprehend.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was scanning the mission board for an easy one day job just for a few extra jewels ignoring the ruckus in the background. I finally found one, seemed easy and had a fairly well pay:

 _ **HELP WANTED!**_

 _ **Please we need your help to take down a vicious celestial being terrorizing our forests!**_

 _ **Location: Tiger Town**_

 _ **Reward: 10,000 jewels**_

Moreover it was a celestial being! This should be a piece of cake! Wait isn't Tiger Town where Sabertooth is? Yukino is a celestial spirit mage then why take the trouble to report to Fairy Tail? Maybe Yukino tried but failed? Must be it. "Hey Mira I'll be taking this one!" I yelled running through the middle of the guild to Mira. The fighting seemed to have calmed down "oh we're going on a mission?" Erza asked coming up behind me followed by Natsu and Gray "umm actually Erza I wanted to do this alone you see it is clearly stated that it is a celestial being so…" I trailed off nervously "WHAT?" Natsu and Gray screamed "calm down you two! Sure go ahead you're strong enough!" Erza said smiling and I straight out grinned now determined to prove Erza right. Mira's hesitation cleared and she approved it for me stamping it. "Wait Lucy take Happy with you he can fly you there with his max-speed so you can be back by today" Erza said authority ringing in her voice not wanting to upset her I nodded and motioned for Happy to come over. "Hey not fair Happy gets to go but not me?" Natsu whined pouting I hugged him and told him that I'd bring him something because really I would obviously go shopping with this money. I decided that we would walk to Magnolia border then take flight. Both Happy and I chatted happily and soon took flight before I even realised it we were there! "Wow Happy you have gotten so fast!" I praised truly shocked and pet him "AYE!" he yelled and we went off to meet the client and soon headed off to the forest. Upon entering I met a beast that was as tall as a two storey building and looked like the Eclipse-Celestial King "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION: LOKE!" I summoned Loke and quickly got in my star dress form "STAR DRESS: LEO FORM!" together we did a unison raid and the monster disintegrated. Happy and I collected our reward and decided to do some souvenir shopping before going to meet up with the Sabertooth mages. It had only been two hours and we were done with the mission. "Well that was quick!" I said stretching "Aye! Lucy I suggest we only buy a couple items so we can go all out in Magnolia" Happy said and I had to agree.

P.O.V. closed

They had bought some cute souvenirs. A heart shaped ruby necklace for Lucy and a fish pendant for Charla (Happy insisted on it and said that he'd shop for himself when they returned to Magnolia). "Lucy-san!" a distant voice yelled and as Lucy turned around a frog like creature came crashing into her. "Frosch?" Lucy asked the bundle in her arms as the neko beamed at her "Frosch thinks so too!" he replied and soon more yells were heard not long after the Twin Dragons and Lector appeared all of them looked out of breath. "Rogue? Sting? Lector? Wait a minute what is happening?" Lucy asked totally confused "Aye sir! Why are you guys roaming around like this? Huh?" Happy asked and crossed his arms his wings disappearing as landed on Lucy's head. "Well we were just shopping and suddenly Frosch flew away claiming he heard Happy we yelled at him to stop but he didn't and we took chase after him leading us to you guys" Sting replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well then now that we've met you let's head to Sabertooth together, we'll meet up with Yukino, Minerva, Rufus, Ogra and the others then Happy and I have to head back" Lucy said smiling and handed Frosch back and took Happy in her arms and was about to turn towards Sabertooth when a hand stopped her she turned to see Rogue "actually the sad truth is that you can't, you see Sabertooth was disbanded just this morning so I'm guessing that's why you didn't know as it won't be printed on the Sorcerer Weekly till tomorrow" Rogue said his eyes held sorrow and hope for an all new beginning. "WHAT!?" Lucy and Happy exclaimed shock clearly evident on their faces "why?" Happy asked upset that their fellow ally-guild was disbanded. "You see the Magic Council got to know about Minerva being a demon and a part of Tartaros and they also got to know about Yukino being part of the Eclipse Project so they arrested both of them and disbanded Sabertooth all the mages were told to find jobs elsewhere and Yukino and Minerva were executed just three hours ago…" Lector said his eyes brimming with tears and Frosch was sobbing Rogue looked up at Lucy and was surprised at the sight he saw he gave a light gasp and Sting was also stunned at the sight of Lucy...

_x_x_

A/N: Aaaand done! So… how is it Natsu liked it? Loved it? Hated it?!

Natsu: It was pretty good and quite long but how come Sting and Rogue get MUCH more screen time than me?! HOW ARE YA GOING TO JUSTIFY THAT?

A/N: Listen firstly…

Gray: *interrupts A/N* Yeah! For once flame-head is right that is so not fair!

A/N: OKAY SO FIRSTLY THIS WAS THE INTRODUCTION TO STING AND ROGUE SO OBVIOUSLY THEY'LL GET MORE SCREEN TIME! BUT DON'T WORRY YOU'LL GET PLENTY OF SCREEN TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *mumbles* along with Sting and Rogue that is -_-

Sting: *smirks* the hottest one has to be onscreen

Rogue: Sting don't dig your own grave

Natsu and Gray: WHY YOU! *attacks Sting*

A/N: well that is all for today! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ~hello, it's me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be… when we were younger and free~

Natsu: just gonna ignore her -_-

A/N: I am going to keep my promise and give Natsu and Gray plenty of screen time! But first there is going to be some Lucy and Fairy Tail and since I LOVE Sting and Rogue and they are pretty much the main attention point for this chapter and a few future ones they will be getting plenty screen time too!

Natsu: totally called it -_-

Chapter-2

WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL

Rogue and Sting looked up to see Lucy grinning with tears streaming down her face "Lucy…" Happy whined his paws dabbing her cheeks to wipe the tears away "how about you guys join Fairy Tail?" Lucy offered her smile and tears both staying. "Fairy Tail?" Lector asked his own tear brimmed eyes filled with hope "Fairy Tail you say?" Frosh said his voice laced with doubt "Lucy is right" Sting said his eyes held motivation like any other.

Rogue's P.O.V.

I was surprised it was the first time that idiot said something right, Lucy was right. We should join Fairy Tail I mean we don't have a home and what better home than Fairy Tail? "Sting you're right" I said and picked up Frosh from the ground "I say we head back with you guys the sooner the better no?" I looked at Sting for confirmation and it seemed like he agreed. Lucy wiped at her tears "yeah, well I came here using Happy's Max-Speed but I say we should head back using the train I don't want to tire the exceeds and beside do Frosh and Lector even have access to Max-Speed?" Lucy said looking curiously at the exceeds in Sting and my arms "NO! FYI Lector and Frosh do have Max-Speed and they won't tire themselves we'll get to Magnolia quicker right?" Sting said but the panic in his voice was evident. Even I didn't want to ride a train from Tiger Town to all the way to Magnolia it takes fricking 9 hours! Just thinking about it makes me nauseous. "Hmm you are right Sting well then I guess we head back now" Lucy said and with that we took flight. Due to the sheer speed of their Max-Speed we reached Fairy Tail in less than 2 minutes. Lucy swung open the doors and yelled an ' _I'm back'_. I truly felt anxious when over a hundred eyes turned to look at me. "You seem to have brought guests, Lucy! Welcome Sting and Rogue!" Mira chirruped from behind the bar "yep I did! Permanent ones!" Lucy said and suddenly the air became tense "what do you mean Luce!?" Natsu asked getting up from his sat at the bar "Sting would you care to explain?" Lucy asked stepping next to Natsu and hugging Happy to her chest."Fine…" Sting said and started the long story.

End of P.O.V.

"That's how it went down" Sting said sighing his head suddenly shot up when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at Erza "you guys already are members of Fairy Tail" she said looking ahead. "Mira! Bring the stamp!" she ordered and was soon presented with the stamp "where would you like your stamps to be?" Mira asked all of them got their stamps on the same spot and same color "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL GUYS!" the whole guild exclaimed once they got their stamps. The celebration soon started and it felt like the gloomy story-telling had been years ago, it seemed that they only needed an excuse to party and they got one. The drinks were brought out, food was served, people got drunk and that is how a devilish Cana dragged an intoxicated Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue to the legendary beer closet. "Ah! That Cana is a monster! God where the fuck are we by the way?" Sting moaned waking up from his slumber "Yo holy-shit move your butt off of my face!" a strangled voice came from beneath him, Sting looked down to see Gray below Rogue who was below Natsu who was below Sting. Sting looked around and couldn't move around much he tried to stand but his back collided with bottles. More specifically beer bottles….

A/N: Please do stay tuned in to know what happens to our handsome hunks who were unfortunately trapped in a beer closet!

Lucy: You are more than what meets the eye, I thought I would be the one who would get trapped with one of them…

A/N: Well, sweetie you aren't hot enough

Lucy: WHAT!?

A/N: Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter does not explore what happened in the beer closet, i will HOPEFULLY be posting a one-shot regarding that so please anticipate the results! i am not a lazy person so i am continuously working on this story and another! Don't forget to R&R!

Lucy: Yeah, yeah we get it... just get on with the story!

Natsu: NO! NOBODY SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE HORRIFIC STORY THAT TOOK PLACE IN THE BEER CLOSET!

Lucy: Now i'm curious...

A/N: *shoves the both of them in the beer closet* Anyways i would be grateful if you guys would kindly suggest who Lucy should end up with! I will set up a poll on my profile! Or you could kindly leave a review i will surely take your votes into account when continuing this story! But for the time being there is no definite pairing. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 3

The Caster side of Celestial Magic

Lucy's P.O.V.

It had already been two weeks since Sting and Rogue had joined and they fit in pretty well. The news of Saber tooth disbanding spread like wild-fire after about two days after they joined the guild Sting handed me Yukino's golden keys he informed me that her silver keys were sent to shops across Fiore but it was in her will that her gold keys get handed over to me, so i took them. It was a bright sunny morning enjoying my usual meal sitting at the bar i looked up from my breakfast when Mira approached me "Lucy, have you not realized it yet?" Mira asked, Confusion riddled me over, realize what? Was i looking bad? Was my mascara running? Was my bra-strap showing? Am i showing too much cleavage? I like to dress slutty but i am NOT a slut! Oh no, what if Mira thinks i am!? I know that i am not an angel and that i sometimes do purposefully wear short skirts that show my panties but i am not a whore! I was about to speak up Mira continued "the Grand Magic Games are coming up!" Mira said loud enough for everyone to hear "OH YEAH!" the guild instantaneously burst with excitement. To be technical Fairy Tail was still the number one guild as in the last Grand Magic Games Natsu had technically won and he was a Fairy Tail mage so... My god i do not want to participate, wait! No! I do! I just have to train on that... then i won't have to be so dependent on my keys! You see Celestial Magic is seen as a holder type magic and that is true but that is only part of it. the holder type is only stage one the advanced and real Celestial Magic is also caster type just like Natsu's or Gray's magic! To activate your caster type magic you have to be in possession of all thirteen of the gold keys. You see, a few days after i made a contract with Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus the Spirit King called me over. He explained that a single wizard who has control over all thirteen keys and also has their trust can unlock the caster type magic i just had to get a seal implanted ON me from all of the thirteen spirits so i did, then he said that all i had to do now was some meditation with Capricorn to unlock my full potential and then some vigorous training. i have already meditated long enough and have already mastered the moves to Pisces' attacks. Now about Aquarius since i was in the spirit world i did get to MEET her and therefore she was able to lace her seal on me. it was pretty easy i had to train wit the spirit then i had to focus my energies on their element and once i had did that bam! Done! Then i had to practice the attacks and once i mastered them it was like Dragon-Slayer magic i just chanted the spell and boom! You are fatally injured! I am not kidding but even the most basic spells are equivalent to a Dragon-Slayer's roar! I had kept it a secret for so long and i decided to reveal my new found powers to my beloved guild, Natsu was the only one so far who knew. I got up from my seat and walked towards him.

End of P.O.V.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was happily snacking on my fire chicken, the guild was still bustling with excitement about the GMG (Grand Magic Games) but my eyes were fixated on a certain blonde. She was all over my thoughts before but now i can't even enjoy my meal! She had told me about the caster magic she had unlocked and i was there to watch all his battles. She had told me that only one other mage in history had possessed such magic and that was her ancestor Anne Heartfillia. it was a lot to take in but she is getting stronger and more motivated so who am i to complain? "Natsu..." she called timidly i did not even realize when she sat in front of me "yes, Luce?" i replied lifting my head from the table "i am going to tell everybody not only everyone in the guild i am going to call Jason so that the whole of Fiore shall know about this. will you stand by me?" she asked hope and determination shone in her chocolate eyes "is that even a question? OF COURSE YES!" I yelled a bit too loudly the guild turned their heads to us. "Luce, this is your chance tell them the truth" i whispered to her "fine! GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS ABOUT MY POWERS!" she yelled whilst closing her eyes at this even the master came out of his room, luckily Jason had stopped by to interview Sting and Rogue and even he was attracted towards her. "COOL~CONTINUE LUCY-SAN!" he yelled with his crew-men now filming her, i read the label on the camera it read LIVE oh, so it was live huh? well, better. Lucy launched into explaining and at the end she demonstrated her powers by chanting one of Pisces' spells : "OPEN GATES TO THE SEAS! LET THE WORLD FREEZE OVER! FROZEN OCEAN FLOWER!" this spell first trapped the opponent or in this case Gray in a huge glob of flower then it froze in the form of a huge rose. When she finished demonstrating the whole guild applauded and people were crowded around the guild trying to catch a glimpse of her spell and all of them also applauded she was congratulated and i couldn't help but feel proud. That's my girl!

End of P.O.V.

"She has gotten so strong" Erza mused along with Mira and Master. "That is right! i cannot wait to see her full potential! I bet that she will be on par with Gajeel or Rogue or Sting!" Mira mused astonished "there is still three months to the GMG i bet that she will be able to master all of the elements to all of the keys" Master said sighing in content "wait elements? Each key stands for a different element? If so, she will have complete power over thirteen elements!?" Erza shrieked her eyes widening just at the thought of the immense power Lucy will possess "that is correct, Erza. Sagittarius stands for Iron, Aries stands for the wind or sky, Loke or Leo stands for fire, Taurus stands for the earth, Virgo stands for poison, Capricorn stands for light, Gemini stands for celestial, Libra stands for gravity, Aquarius stands for water, Cancer stands for nature, Scorpio stands for sand, Pisces stands for ice and lastly Ophiuchus stands for dark magic" Master explained leaving even himself astonished at the sheer amount of power that Lucy will possess "with all of these she could easily be on par wit me..." Mira said amazed and simultaneously their eyes fell on their blonde Celestial mage who was laughing with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Sting. Rogue and Levy and Gajeel a "wow" left their mouths.

* * *

A/N: Wow this took time to write! i'll explain their elements again with an example of whose magic it is similar to, just remember that it is like Dragon Slayer Magic:

Loke- fire (like Natsu except weaker not much but still weaker)

Virgo- poison (like Cobra's but weaker)

Aries- Wind/ Sky (like Wendy's but a tad bit stronger)

Sagittarius- Iron (like Gajeel's but weaker)

Taurus- earth (like Jura's)

Capricorn- Light (like Sting's)

Gemini- celestial (like Urano Metria but in many different variations and spells well more like a Dragon Slayer version of Jellal's magic)

Libra- gravity (like Kagura's gravity magic except stronger)

Aquarius- water (like Juvia's)

Cancer- nature (imagine a nature dragon slayer)

Scorpio- sand (like Max's but 10x stronger)

Pisces ice (like Gray's)

Ophiuchus- dark (like Zeref's except weaker)

Lucy: Thanks for making me seem like a whore! =(

A/N: NOT MY FAULT IF YOU'RE A SLUT!

Lucy: RUDE! BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW! BYE!


End file.
